Los Giros de un Intelectual
by Duquesa-Zan
Summary: Los pensamientos y la rutina cotidiana de Alberich de Megrez se ven influenciados con la aparición de cierta joven. Su ambición de conquistar Asgard toma una breve pausa cuando empieza a intimar con ella. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el amor cuando se trata de cambiar una persona?
1. Chapter 1

La nieve atestaba con toda furia a los alrededores. Abrió los ojos con desgano cuando la luz blanca de la ventana penetró sus ojos. Sintió algo de molestia en cuanto hizo ese simple acto, otra vez la rutina aburrida de todos los días, se odió así mismo por haber despertado. Necesitaba un cambio profundo en su vida, y sabía que lo iba a conseguir.

Se levantó y permaneció sentado sobre su cama apoyando su mano sobre su frente. Se aseó y se vistió con sus ropas cotidianas, bien abrigadas, aunque el frio de Asgard era una costumbre tanto para él como sus compañeros. Ordenó como siempre que le trajeran el desayuno a su habitación. No era necesario bajar al comedor en compañía del resto. Una vez terminado, Alberich abrió la puerta y desfiló por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca de castillo Valhalla.

Abrió los grandes paredones de la vieja biblioteca. Los libros de allí habían adoptado un color amarillento en sus hojas y los bordes estaban ligeramente abiertos en las tapas duras. Emanaban un olor algo rancio, pero a aquel que le fascinaba la lectura, no era un problema. Los muebles de madera de algarrobo estaban ya algo viejos. Los candelabros de hierro daban algo de lástima. La araña del techo emanaba solo algo de luz, el día estaba bastante nublado afuera y aunque estén abiertas las cortinas de seda no era suficiente. Se acercó a un estante gigante de manuscritos de historia antigua. Tomó uno de la Edad Media en la antigua Europa, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, encendió una vela del candelabro y comenzó a leer, justo a partir del capítulo donde había quedado.

Concentración en su máxima expresión. Las voladeras del viento y nieve azotaban contra la ventana, se escuchaban pasos afuera de la puerta. Algunos soldados estaban entrenando en las afueras del castillo, se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de algunos, los de victoria de otros. Sin embargo él permaneció sumiso a su lectura, culturizándose, integrándose a la época, como si viajara en una máquina del tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no despegó sus ojos del papel.

-Alberich, ¿quieres decirme por qué no te encuentras entrenando como los demás?- preguntó Hilda de Polaris, la imponente mujer sacerdotisa del pueblo.

Sin embargo él no contestó, lo que provocó algo de rabia en Hilda.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Alberich.

-Perdone, señorita. Es que no me vi en la necesidad de entrenar hoy. Se me hace una mejor idea desarrollar tácticas de combate antes de desperdiciar vana energía en un entrenamiento.

-Al parecer se ve que jamás logras comprender lo que digo. ¿Verdad?- lo miró con las cejas algo fruncida, inusual en ella, sólo lo hacía cuando algo le disgustaba-No comprendo por qué te empeñas en esto. Los demás se esfuerzan para superarse a sí mismos. Odín los ha invocado para proteger Asgard. Y sé perfectamente que tus planes no son precisamente del todo puros e inocentes. Siento juzgarte, pero te conozco muy bien Alberich.

-No creo que llegue a conocerme lo suficiente como para prejuzgarme. Solo han sido pocos años los que he estado en este castillo.

-Sé lo suficiente y con eso me basta, no pienses que no estoy al tanto de tus fechorías.

La bella mujer se dio vuelta y emprendió viaje hasta la puerta, desde ahí, sin mirarlo, volvió a repetirle como tantas veces:

-Espero que entrenes como los demás, sino me veré en la obligación de desheredarte como discípulo de Odín, aunque ese sea su mandato.- abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

A Alberich se le deformó la cara de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Algún día Asgard sería de él, y eliminaría a Hilda, de una forma muy cruel y dulce a la vez para él…

Sabía que Hilda podría quitarle su puesto, al fin y al cabo ella era la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Podía comunicarse con Odín mediante su suave cosmos, si el dios descubría su infidelidad, Alberich volvería a estar como en un principio de su vida, solo y sin ningún camino que recorrer.

Pero, ¿qué importaba estar solo? Sus padres habían muerto ya, no tenía familiares. Su mundo fueron los libros hasta poder ser invocado por Odín. Nunca había tenido una real pelea contra un buen contrincante. Todos apestaban. Sus estrategias de peleas superaban a los de sus enemigos normales. Se preguntó si alguna vez algún guerrero podría despojarlo de su armadura de Odín.

Cerró su libro no sin antes doblar una pequeña esquina para no perder la página que leía. Lo dejó en su estante actual y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Ser guerrero de Asgard era una porquería. ¿Por qué lo era si ni siquiera le importaba la vida de los habitantes de aquel pueblo? Sus compañeros de armas eran unos soberbios de su poder. Y la actual sacerdotisa, Hilda, era solo una débil que no tenía poder para defenderse ella misma. Mantenida, como le gustaba decirle a él. Había nacido en cuna de oro, sus padres la llenaron de amor a ella y a su hermana Flare hasta que murieron. Quizás ese era otro motivo por el cual él la odiaba…

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo una mujer inocente, débil, insulsa, podía acceder al control de todo un pueblo antiguo. Que eran las tierras del legendario nórdico Odín. Es por eso que pronto tomaría ventajas, preparaba todo con sumo cuidado, pero le faltaban piezas para poder empezar a actuar…

Lastimosamente hoy le tocaba turno de noche en la vigilancia de los alrededores del pueblo. No le dio demasiada importancia. Miró a través de las enormes ventanas de madera antigua mientras caminaba, la nieve había cesado un poco después de una hora de descender. El viento permanecía igual. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió afuera del palacio, quería meditar un poco, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre todos los días.

El pensar sobre cómo actuar en los próximos días se le estaba haciendo una rutina. Luego de una gustosa y satisfactoria lectura, se dirigía a los bosques del palacio Valhalla para sentarse allí, sobre un tronco teñido de blanco, a razonar e idear planes para poder acabar con Hilda y sus guerreros. ¿Cómo empezar? Sería una desventaja tremenda ir a atacar a Hilda de manera directa, él tenía un poder que sobrepasaba años luz en comparación de los brazos débiles de la mujer, pero no podría hacerlo. El resto de los guerreros sagrados arremeterían contra él, y si bien era capaz de idear estrategias contra un guerrero, no podría contra seis a la vez. Enseguida Siegfried de Dophle Alpha y los demás lo matarían.

Por otra parte, Odín era quien mantenía su poder a través de Hilda. Quizás si consiguiese la armadura del dios podría mantener un poder infinito, y convertirse en un hombre omnipotente ante la presencia de los habitantes de Asgard, que pronto haría sus esclavos. Esta leyenda la había leído en uno de aquellos antiguos libros de la vieja biblioteca, más que libros parecían un menjunje de papeles marrones más que amarillentos, con letras casi borrosas que parecían de un jeroglífico. Para esto, debía reunir los siete zafiros de Odín, y solo tenía uno, el suyo. Y sabía perfectamente que el resto de los dioses guerreros no eran idiotas, jamás le accederían ni por asomo sus zafiros, uno que otro tenía sus dudas sobre las intenciones malignas de Megrez, pero nadie lo confirmaba.

La única forma de arremeter contra Hilda sería que ella accediese al poder de Odín y brindarle su poder y mandato del pueblo a él. Pero es solo un sueño lejano. Hilda de Polaris era una mujer decidida y valiente por su pueblo, siempre dispuesta a dar su vida con tal de mantener la paz en su pueblo y en el mundo entero. Siempre se la veía rezando ahí, frente a la estatua, el imponente monumento de Odín, junto a su hermana Flare. Para mantener siempre la salvación de su pueblo, sin que se derritiera el hielo que cubría de tonos blancos y partes transparentes a Asgard.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el tronco particular que había elegido para sí, tratando de averiguar, de comprender, de ver qué se le estaba yendo de las manos. Asgard no podía seguir manteniendo a una mujer débil como mandataria, el pueblo nórdico sería de él…

Se imaginó una de las clásicas escenas que habían pasado por su cabeza millares de veces; él vestía la armadura de Odín, aquel grisáceo ropaje que emanaba cosmos propio, junto a él, en su mano derecha, la espada de fino grosor con un increíble filo, chorreaba sangre en delgadas gotas hasta el piso. Hilda yacía en los azulejos, derrumbada, con la mirada perdida y en su cuello un profundo corte, que parecía una nueva boca a su cuerpo. El suelo se teñía de carmín, poco a poco, y la risa sádica de Alberich resonando de fondo. Ahora no llevaría sus harapos de tela descuidada, un manto grueso con una larga capa blanca adornaba su cuerpo. La multitud de gente azotada por el frío se encontraba a las afueras del palacio, y Alberich, postrado en una larga e interminable escalera en su gran trono, volvía a imponer su poder. Aquel que le fue arrebatado desde que comprendió la realidad.

Sonrió ante su visión.


	2. Cuando una extraña sensación aparece

Otro día monótono una vez más, se levantó, se aseó, se vistió, desayunó, bajó las escaleras, Hilda lo regañó, y se dispuso a leer. La rutina lo estaba volviendo loco, toda la misma porquería de siempre.

Veía a lo lejos a Siegfried entrenar y tratando de superarse, vio cómo concentraba su poder con sus ojos cerrados, un aura celeste lo cubría, y con un movimiento logró derribar una pila de árboles que se encontraba a los alrededores del castillo Valhalla. Alberich lo miró de reojo, no le importó, pero le preocupaba un poco. Siegfried de Duphle Alpha era el más poderoso de los guerreros de Asgard, estaría en grandes desventajas si peleaba con él, se preguntó si algún día podría llegar a dominarlo de alguna manera. Él se rendiría ante su incomparable poder, la armadura de Odín podía concebir aquello. Entonces Siegfried podría elegir tres nuevos futuros; ser guerrero incondicional de Alberich y rendirle honores siempre, o bien podría ser un simple criado del castillo Valhalla. O mucho mejor, pasar a otro mundo a partir de la espada de Odín…

Pero matarlo no era de su conveniencia, su poder era casi infinito. El potente y poderoso Siegfried. Parecía que podía entrenar una semana completa sin cansarse. Le tenía un poco de admiración, por no decir envidia. El favorito de Hilda. O "el lame botas", como le gustaba llamarlo. Quizás algún día lo haga un mísero y pordiosero esclavo, de ser el más admirable por los niños del pueblo pasaría a ser un criado sucio y desconocido a la sociedad. Una sonrisa surcó por su rostro, qué linda imagen se le había pasado por la cabeza. Debía actuar de una vez, pero no veía una situación indicada…

La nieve otra vez comenzó su labor, copos grandes y dispersos, nevó esa mañana y era lo más seguro que nevase por la tarde y más aún por la noche. En esta temporada del año la nieve era más continua y las montañas, el pueblo y el castillo enseguida estaban atestados de ésta. El trabajo para los criados del castillo y el infortunio de los pobladores de Asgard era terrible. Resultaba un riesgo mayor el tener que trabajar con nieve encima, el doble trabajo en estas épocas terminaba lastimando a los habitantes y las bajas temperaturas descendían mucho más que antes. Era la época más agotadora para ellos.

Los santos de Asgard tenían varias funciones básicas. No eran solamente parásitos de pelea. Ellos entrenaban arduas horas al día, porque así lo había destinado Odín, él había elegido su futuro. Pero también como guerreros y santos que eran, su principal obligación era la protección de Asgard y sus habitantes por sobre todas las cosas. Cubrían horas semanales donde cada caballero era destinado a vigilar distintas partes del pueblo, así lo había previsto Hilda. Unos guerreros vigilarían la entrada del pueblo, otros estarían dispersos por las distintas calles del lugar, otros permanecerían cerca del castillo, otros rondando a las afueras de Asgard y otros vigilando los bosques de Asgard. Hilda recalcaba principalmente este sitio, por los bosques de Asgard había muchas criaturas salvajes que podrían arremeter contra gente inocente.

Alberich se maldijo, tanto a él como a Hilda misma. Tenía ganas de mandar al carajo todo. Turno nocturno, Bosques de Asgard. Así le había tocado esa semana, y no era precisamente un santo que se distinguía por proteger el prójimo. Si era por él, que mueran todos esos infelices de Asgard, al fin y al cabo solo eran débiles que consumían el aire puritano del pueblo, los alimentos y la sensación tan pulcra que se sentía al ingresar al pueblo, que se dispersaba por la gente del lugar…

Todos en sí eran ignorantes, para nada cultos como él. Con suerte habría dos o tres familias importantes de la alta aristocracia de Asgard, cada integrante de ella con fines políticos, y con una educación distinguida. Tal vez ellos con su poder cognitivo podrían llevar a cabo una revolución en Asgard con sus pensamientos e ideas que presentasen. Pero solo ellos. Las demás familias denotaban el hambre y la falta de educación, en su mayoría. Hilda ni siquiera podía acabar con la hambruna y la ignorancia de su propio pueblo.

Sonrió una vez más. Pobre niña consentida, si bien estaba todo el día orando por Odín y la salvación de su pueblo, la situación de Asgard era crítica. El pueblo caía en la decadencia e Hilda no podía hacer nada, más que orar…

Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en su libro, la situación actual de Asgard y su vida lo tuvieron distraído. Se levantó y guardó el libro una vez más. Se dirigió afuera, una vez más se sentó en aquel tronco lleno de nieve, la apartó con la mano y se sentó a meditar. Sintió que de esa manera reunía fuerzas, más que la tonta e innecesaria manera de Siegfried, destruyendo la naturaleza como si nada. Un aura blanquecina lo cubrió mientras mantenía una concentración absoluta. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sintió como el ambiente cobraba un aspecto oscuro y malévolo. Las ramas de los árboles habían cobrado vida; se movían por sí solas, con movimientos desenvueltos, exagerados. No tenían un objetivo fijo de a dónde ir, solo se dispersaban como látigos danzando.

Su poder de invocar a la naturaleza a su llamado y para propios beneficios lo había adquirido de su antecesor Alberich XIII. Concentraba todo su poder en un aviso a la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, para usarla en contra de su enemigo. Un poder de lo más original y eficiente contra enemigos. Sin embargo, tuvo la desdicha de ser interrumpido.

-Vaya, Alberich. Siento cómo tu cosmos se une junto a la naturaleza- Siegfried lo miró con una sonrisa apacible-. Parece que has mejorado notablemente.

-Me alegra ver que te hayas dado cuenta de eso- le devolvió una sonrisa falsa.

-A pesar de que no entrenes como debe de ser, tu cosmos sigue igual de elevado como si te esforzaras por ello. Pero no entiendo por qué no entrenas como nosotros, sabes que Hilda quiere mandarnos de forma equitativa, ella pretende que obedezcamos todos por igual.

-Quizás sea ella la que esté equivocada- Alberich sabía perfectamente dónde atacar a Siegfried sin recurrir a la agresión. Duphle Alpha estimaba mucho a su princesa, y la respetaba más que ningún otro guerrero.

-Hilda hace las cosas como mejor piensa que deben ser. Por algo ella es la mandataria de este pueblo. Por favor, Alberich- el guerrero se acercó hasta Megrez-, sabes que esto no es un simple juego. Hemos sido elegidos por Odín para proteger este pueblo. Hilda acudirá a nuestro señor y a nosotros cuando una amenaza nos ataque. Y debemos estar preparados para ese día.

-Lo sé perfectamente Siegfried. Pero me parece un gasto innecesario de poder y la destrucción de recursos valiosos para nuestro pueblo. Tú mismo me acabas de decir que mi poder sigue en pie como en un principio, entonces tú entrena a tu manera y yo entrenaré a la mía.

-Alberich, sé que nunca tuvimos una amistad sincera. Nunca nuestra relación pasó a ser más que la de simples compañeros de Hilda, pero no es necesario que te cierres así. Puedes aumentar tu poder enormemente si te lo propones con entrenamientos diarios. Entiéndelo, la protección de Asgard nos ha sido destinada a nosotros. No podemos descuidarnos- le tocó el hombro con señales de amistad-. El día en que la armadura sagrada nos sea entregada, nos hemos de convertir en verdaderos guerreros sagrados, y espero que estés preparado para ese día.

Megrez tomó su mano, para correrla suavemente de su hombro, con elegancia y sin torpeza, ni signos de asco.

-Créeme que estoy verdaderamente preparado para ese día, Siegfried. Lo espero con ansias- le sonrió.

Siegfried se preocupaba por Alberich, corrían rumores de supuestas perversiones que el pelirrojo tenía en mente. Pero no las quería creer. ¿Por qué el omnipotente Odín se había enfrascado en ocupar a un hombre como él para el manto sagrado de Megrez, entonces? Odín era un Dios, no debía siquiera tener sospechas de un hombre como Alberich. Sabía también lo sucio y cobarde que era para pelear, se excusaba con su lema _"todos los medios son necesarios para ganar". _En muchas ocasiones vio las peleas que Alberich mantenía con aspirantes a caballeros, y si bien él era fuerte, a la hora de pelear era totalmente injusto. Escogía un ambiente apto para él principalmente, por lo general, bosques llenos de árboles y vida, para poder llamar a la naturaleza con su cosmos. Y no le importaba el hecho de acudir a estrategias viles, como lanzar nieve a los ojos de sus atacantes, para poder desconcertarlos totalmente y así encestarles un golpe final. Sabía también de una pequeña colección de cadáveres que adornaban un sector especial de los bosques de Asgard. Tenía entendido que aquellos cráneos dispersos por todo el suelo y los esqueletos dentro de cúpulas de Amatistas eran obra de él y de sus antepasados. Sin duda Alberich era cruel… pero esa obras eran con tal de mantener la protección de Asgard asegurada… lo sabía.

La noche cayó en el pueblo cubriendo con su manto de oscuridad y brillo a la vez. Daba la sensación de que las estrellas denotaban más intensidad que otras veces. La nieve surgía una vez más durante esa noche, hacía un frío extremadamente intimidante para la población. Alberich se dirigió al interminable bosque del palacio, pero esta vez adentrándose a la belleza de los árboles nevados. Andar protegiendo humanos no era su aspiración, ni siquiera podría llevar a cabo una conversación verdadera con uno de los habitantes del pueblo. Su orgullo se lo impedía y le daba lo mismo si morían o no. Aquellos que osaran faltarle el respeto morirían sin más.

Megrez caminó dejando sus huellas detrás, el frío no le incomodaba para nada. Tenía puesto su habitual ropaje de entrenamiento, colores marrones y negros, acompañados de una gruesa capa protectora del viento desenvuelto. Era una tarea extremada e increíblemente aburrida para él, sabía que los demás guerreros, en el momento de llevar a cabo esta vigilancia, mantenían su cosmos alerta ante cualquier situación y por mientras algunos entrenaban. Pero eso no haría Alberich. Llevó un libro que retomó durante esa noche y se sentó en un tronco quebrado en el momento en que la nieve paró. Al diablo si algún habitante de Asgard estaba en peligro.

Concentrado leyó dos páginas completas, quiso cambiar de hoja pero se distrajo cuando un listón blanco cayó ante sus pies a causa del viento. Lo miró con intriga, no podía pasar desapercibido. ¿De dónde venía? ¿De quién era? Hilda no frecuentaba el bosque a altas horas de la noche, y tampoco su hermana Flare. Se levantó antes de que el viento lo aleje y lo tomó entre sus manos. Determinó que era un listón que pertenecía a una mujer, gracias a que lo llevó a su nariz y sintió un perfume a flores tropicales, a pesar de estar algo húmedo por la nieve. Miró en dirección de donde provino, volvió a preguntarse qué hacía allí.

Un grito femenino lo alertó, venía de donde estaba mirando. Con suma tranquilidad se preguntó quién podría ser. ¿Sería conveniente ir? Si Hilda se llegase a enterar de una muerte en los bosques de Asgard estando él de turno, no dudaría ni un segundo en focalizarse en él. No quiso tener más problemas con esa mujer, y un castigo implementado por ella sería algo que su orgullo no podría tolerar ni superar. No costaba demasiado, quizás era algún intrusa estúpida que se avivó de entrar a los bosques prohibidos de Asgard, y se atoró en alguna rama sin poder salir, o tal vez un oso la esté acechando, o simplemente los guardianes del palacio le estén dando su reprimenda…

Es por eso que se apuró en dirigirse a ese lugar de donde escuchó el grito, se había sentido algo cerca, no demasiado lejos.

A lo lejos podía distinguir una jauría de lobos al acecho, ya en posición de saltar ante su presa. Una mujer yacía en el suelo inmóvil frente a ellos, quizás desmayada por la impresión. No pudo observarla bien, sólo el cuerpo aparentemente moribundo. _"Humanos débiles…" _pensó para sí. Se acercó a los hambrientos caninos y ellos al darse cuenta de su presencia y el cosmos de Alberich elevándose se alejaron rápidamente. Vio cómo los lobos se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche y su mirada reparó en la mujer que estaba en el suelo. Se agachó para tomar su pulso y notó que seguía viva. ¿Qué hacer con esta mujer? Si la dejaba ahí era un blanco fácil para criaturas salvajes, o podría simplemente morir de hipotermia. Y Alberich otra vez volvería a caer en las manos de Hilda…

-Maldita sea la hora en que decidieron darme esta labor- exclamó en voz alta y tomó a la mujer en sus brazos. La maldijo en sus adentros. Ojalá Hilda sirva de algo y le dé un sonoro castigo de su parte, por adentrarse a un territorio en el que miles de veces se recalcó a los habitantes de no pisar allí.

Ni siquiera uno de los demás idiotas se encontraba por ahí cerca, emprendió viaje hasta el viejo castillo con la joven en brazos. Apuró el paso, se sentía incómodo, nunca pretendió tales tratos con una mujer, pero lo mejor era mantenerse al margen con Hilda y posicionarse en una situación de confianza con ella.

No le gustaba tener esa mujer en brazos, no se sentía especialmente acogido, nunca había hecho algo así y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza estar en una situación como esa. La miró por primera vez; facciones delicadamente delineadas, nariz respingada y labios sutilmente carnosos y ligeramente abiertos, cabello largo y claro, y cuerpo normal, pensó que debía tener la misma estatura de Hilda o Flare. Miró una pequeña raspadura en la ceja izquierda, que al parecer había sangrado anteriormente. Se fijó también en su mano que estaba apoyada en su abdomen, y tenía otras raspaduras, menos pronunciadas que la de su rostro.

Se sintió levemente como un pervertido y quitó su vista de una vez. No era digna de su admiración, se dijo a sus adentros mientras caminaba. Nunca pensó en enamoramientos, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, de seguridad de uno mismo y la pérdida de dignidad. Quizás y algún día quisiera tener descendencia para poder inculcar el poder de los Alberich de generación en generación, pero solamente eso.

Llegó finalmente al castillo Valhalla, las miradas por parte de los guardias le incomodaron, pero no lo dio a conocer. Mantuvo una mirada fría mientras caminaba con la joven en sus brazos.

Se sintió levemente humillado. Todos lo conocían ahí, era un tipo frío y cruel. ¿Qué hacía cargando de esa manera a una joven desconocida?

Entró al castillo y para su mala suerte Hilda fue la primera en cruzarse en su vista. Ella lo miró extrañada y luego con un ceño de preocupación, se acercó a él algo consternada.

-¿Quién es esta joven, Alberich? ¿Por qué está así?-preguntó la mandataria.

-Por lo que se ve es una habitante del pueblo, la encontré en el bosque desmayada cuando unos lobos estaban a punto de atacarla.

-Tiene una que otra herida…-dijo cuando la inspeccionó bien-la de la ceja es una pequeño corte, nada de qué preocuparse.

Alberich vio como Hilda acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven con cariño, ella aún permanecía en los brazos de Megrez.

-Será mejor que pase la noche aquí, afuera pronto comenzará a nevar otra vez y tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

-¿Y cuál será el castigo que se le impondrá?-preguntó Alberich con algo de entusiasmo e intriga escondida.

-No lo sé aún, tiene una mirada serena. Conozco miradas así. No pareciera que sus verdaderas con la cabeza intenciones hayan sido usurpar los terrenos del castillo… pero habrá que ver- exclamó con tranquilidad. Megrez solo la miró con algo de repugnancia, qué absurda mujer.

-Te lo agradezco Alberich. Ojalá y esta experiencia te sirva para otra ocasión-le sonrió-. Llévala a uno de los cuartos de servicio, ya mañana sabremos qué hacer.

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ella, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a un cuarto vació, pero cómodo. Y cómodo en palabras humildes, la habitación era grande, y decorada con cuadros antiguos, piso de mármol helado, una mesa de luz de cada lado de la gran cama, un ropero esperando ser usado y una araña en el techo. Alberich colocó a la mujer en la cama y sintió algo en sus manos, recordó la cinta de tela que había encontrado en la nieve antes de ayudar a la joven.

"_Ayudar…"_ pensó, él no había "ayudado" a nadie. Sólo acomodó la situación de acuerdo a sus beneficios. Si la mujer moría, Hilda sabría enseguida que fue su culpa… lo mejor era tener confianza con su princesa para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, si alguna vez quería ser el Rey de Asgard.

Tomó el listón y lo dejó en la mesa de luz, no era de su incumbencia. En el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, Hilda se adelantó y entró antes, ella lo miró y se dirigió a la cama con la joven desmayada. Flare entró después.

-Pobre joven, no me imagino el susto y el temor que se debe haber llevado para que se haya desvanecido así-dijo la rubia a un lado de la cama tomando su mano.

-Yo tampoco, pero vamos a curar esas heridas.

Hilda apoyó su mano en la ceja de la joven y encendió su cálido y puro cosmos, una leve aura blanquecina inundó la habitación y los demás presentes vieron cómo se cerraba el pequeño corte del rostro de la chica. Seguidamente hizo lo mismo cuando tomó su mano raspada y en breve segundos volvió a ser una piel completamente suave y aterciopelada.

Alberich miró esto con algo de gracia. No conocía, ninguna de las dos hermanas, las intenciones, pensamientos, actitudes o al menos un poco de la personalidad de la que yacía en la cama. No sabían su nombre, su edad, de dónde provenía. Pero la estaban ayudando a pesar de tener una falta, de haber penetrado en los bosques de Asgard. ¿Cuál era el chiste de todo esto? ¿Qué necesidad había de ayudarla? Miró una vez más, con un dejo de soberbia interna y repugnancia hacia el puro amor que alguien puede adquirir sin que alguien lo conozca.

Se dirigió afuera, sin querer ver más la escena y volvió a los bosques con su guardia.


	3. Orgullo por el piso

Megrez se sentía abatido inconscientemente. No quería darle más importancia a lo vivido en unas pocas horas. En el momento en que se bañó y se acostó en su cama, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella escena de Hilda y Flare ayudando a una desconocida. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez de aquellos que tienen sentimientos tan inútilmente puros? ¿Qué iba a pasar si en realidad aquella joven se revelaba contra el castillo de Asgard? En todo caso Hilda ya le había tendido una mano. Y ojalá así sea, mientras más personas estén en contra de las órdenes y gobierno de Polaris, muchas más ventajas tendría él de mandar.

Pequeños recuerdos surcaron en su joven y culto cerebro. De su niñez ya había adoptado la fama de ser un muchachito solitario y cruel. No tuvo memoria de cuál había sido la primer muerte a manos de él. Los Alberich eran ambiciosos, sedientos del poder que un gobierno les puede dar, e injustos en aquello que pueden sacar ventajas, sin importar las condiciones y el infortunio que pueda llegar a tener el contrincante.

Por suerte el sueño se hizo notar, cerró los ojos, eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Se despertó por el contacto de la luz de la ventana en sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y luego se paró para ir al baño. Se bañó una vez más, se vistió y salió de su habitación. Hoy otra vez le tocaría turno de guardia a la noche, en los bosques de Asgard.

Una vez cambiado y limpio salió de la habitación, pasó por las habitaciones de servicio, no conscientemente, solo había un camino hasta la planta baja del castillo. Pasó por la que recordaba, era el cuarto donde había dejado a la joven. Notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y oyó voces dentro. Un dejo de curiosidad de asomó a sus adentros, frenó y miró a través del pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el marco de madera. Hilda estaba dentro, sentada en una silla a lado de la chica, le había puesto un paño frío de gasa en la frente, aún no había despertado.

-Alberich, ¿puedes pasar a darme una mano?-preguntó Polaris sorprendiéndolo. Se enojó consigo mismo porque lo hayan descubierto así, se recriminó en sus adentros maldiciéndose así mismo.

-Claro, señorita Hilda-entró al cuarto estando aún humillado. Miró a la joven un vez más postrada en la cama y sintió una sensación de indiferencia hacia ella, pensó en una vez más en lo débiles que pueden llegar a ser las personas.

-Hace rato hizo muecas de querer despertarse, pero todavía no lo ha hecho. No quiero pensar que se haya enfermado-mantuvo la mano apoyada en la frente de la joven. Alberich permaneció callado. Vio cómo la desconocida fruncía las cejas en tono de disgusto, parecía que reaccionaría en cualquier momento.

Un guardia se hizo presente en la puerta, llamando a Hilda.

-Señorita Hilda, su hermana Flare le solicita para el almuerzo.

-Enseguida voy, puedes retirarte-le sonrió de buena manera y se levantó de su silla.

Hilda se encaminó a la puerta y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Megrez como despedida. Alberich giró sus pies para retirarse cuando un gemido casi inaudible llamó su atención. Volteó a ver la cama y notó que por fin la desconocida estaba despertando.

La joven abrió los ojos con pesadez, seguía manteniendo las cejas cruzadas por la incomodidad de la luz proveniente de la ventana. Alberich vio unos ojos celestes agua adornar su rostro. Ella guio su mano a la cara intentando así cubrirse del destello del ventana, con unos pequeños quejidos saliendo de su boca.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se dirigió afuera antes de que ella lo viera.

-Espera...

Alberich la miró sereno, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí sinceramente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó con voz algo insegura.

-En el castillo Valhalla. Te rescaté de ser devorada por unos lobos del bosque.

-¿Me rescataste?-lo miró con ojos como suplicantes y él se dio cuenta que cometió un error al decírselo.

-Sí, lo hice. Pero no necesito que me lo agradezcas, no había sido mi intención.

Se lo dijo de una manera muy fría y determinada, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin entender completamente al guerrero.

-¿No fue su intención?

-No en realidad, no es algo que tenga que discutir contigo.

-Pero al fin y al cabo me salvó. Le debo las gracias.

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me lo agradezcas, no me importa. De todas formas es lo más probable que recibas un castigo por haber invadido los bosques de Asgard, siendo que está prohibido-una mirada desesperada surcó en ella.

-Lo siento, de verdad nunca fue mi intención usurpar las propiedades del castillo. Me siento apenada por haber ocasionado esto. Yo salí a caminar y me perdí, nunca conocí los límites del pueblo, me adentré en el bosque sin saber que era una propiedad privada y cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo para salvar mi vida. Me caí unas tres veces por la nieve entre los troncos de los árboles, y no recuerdo más-dijo casi entre sollozos.

-¿Que no conoces los límites del pueblo? Me parece una estupidez, pareces tener una edad apropiada como para conocer tu propio lugar de estadía.

-No creo que tenga algo que ver, cualquiera puede perderse con el espesor de los árboles que invaden tanto al pueblo como al bosque, sumado a la cantidad de nieve-contestó tranquilamente.

-Creo que un poco de sentido de orientación no te vendría mal, no es mi problema-se dio vuelta para irse, cuando sintió que tomaban su mano, al darse vuelta Alberich pudo notar el suplicio en los ojos de la mujer.

-No te vayas, por favor. Siquiera dime qué más pasó.

Esta mujer le estaba resultando increíble, acababa de tirarla por el piso con su arrogancia pero ella seguía firme en querer averiguar lo que quería. Le pareció algo gracioso. Por lo general los guardias le temían, sabían lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser.

-Nada interesante, ya te expliqué suficiente- soltó su agarre con algo de fuerza, rápidamente.

-¿Pero me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Eres uno de los guardias del palacio?

-Sí, yo lo hice. Y no soy un guardia. Soy Alberich de Megrez Delta, un guerrero elegido por el dios Odín para la protección de este pueblo.

-¿Por nuestro dios Odín?-notó la admiración de la chica, y vio cómo esta se enderezaba en la cama para atenderlo mejor-¿Eres su subordinado? ¡Entonces estás lleno de poderes!

Alberich sonrió soberbiamente y se sintió algo halagado por la admiración de ella. Nunca fue algo usual que lo halaguen por su poder. Pero no quiso darlo a conocer.

-Mi poder es muy elevado, soy uno de los guerreros de la más alta élite de Asgard-dijo con aires de grandeza.

-¿En serio? Me llamo Épsil, es un gusto. En verdad me siento confortable al haber sido salvada por un guerrero como dice ser-ella le brindó una sonrisa abierta y tomó su mano en forma de saludo.

Alberich quedó totalmente duro. La situación se le había ido de las manos. Soltó la mano de Épsil casi de inmediato y se fue rápidamente sin decir nada, notando la confusión de la joven.

Caminó con rumbo a las afueras del palacio, casi corriendo de la impresión que le dejó la situación. Quería alejarse de todo y estar en un lugar neutro para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentó en su habitual tronco para pensar y distinguir bien las cosas. No entendió que pasó allí, en esa habitación con aquella mujer, le había brindado más confianza de la que debía. Era la primera vez, aparte de los guerreros e Hilda, en la que pudo entablar una conversación con alguien, y no quiso darse cuenta cuando se sintió a gusto con esa mezcla de palabras.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose abrumado y algo desorientado, humillado una vez más en el día. ¿Qué pasó con el omnipotente Alberich? Su efecto contra los guardias, y las demás personas del pueblo era el que le teman y le mantengan el respeto. Pero no sirvió con aquella chica, de nombre Épsil. Pensó a fondo su problema y se excusó pensando que ella no lo conocía, el típico ser inocente que no sabe que puede llegar a meterse en la boca del lobo sin darse cuenta.

Liberó su energía por esa mañana, entrenándose como habitualmente lo hacía. Para su suerte no había nadie rondando por donde él estaba, nadie que lo interrumpiera, que lo corrompa. Que lo sacara de sus cabales internos y lo absortaran. Lo que lo abrumó esa mañana ya no lo afectó más. Fue una simple cosa en su interior, que lo consideró como una inseguridad.

Inseguridad que sentía por el que alguien pudiera escarbar en lo más profundo de su ser. Se mantenía al margen de su coraza de frialdad y crueldad hacia los demás, así pensaba que se manejaba un mundo justo que él pueda controlar a la perfección, sin que nadie lo interrumpa, ni se revele en contra.

La misma muerte de sus padres, de su familia, la pérdida de su hogar y la soledad de su niñez fueron la incentivación que necesitó para formar esa coraza firme, como si fuera un duro pedazo de amatista, como así lo observaba él. Los libros fueron su mayor influencia durante esa dura etapa, la muerte y la desdicha que lo abarcó no le fue demasiado grata, pero tampoco sintió la necesidad de llorar y lamentar por mucho tiempo.

El mediodía llegó y la nieve volvió a hacer ademanes de querer desenvolverse, Alberich se dirigió al castillo Valhala, no con demasiadas ganas de volver. Al llegar a la entrada notó dos figuras esbeltas, cubiertas totalmente de grandes abrigos de pieles por el frío.

Miró despectivamente cada una y notó que eran Hilda y la tal Épsil. Se quedó apoyado en una pared de piedra viejísima, esperando que las despedidas comiencen. No tenía pensado ni por asomo acercarse allí.

Con sus ojos cerrados, y de brazos cruzados pensó en las diversas formas en las que en ese día había herido su orgullo. Fue suficiente por esta vez, era un tipo duro y no cesaba ante ciertas cosas.

No oyó más voces y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la joven Épsil estaba en la entrada junto con él.

-Alberich de Megrez-le sonrió. Él solo atinó a mirarla.

Altura como la de Hilda, cabello largo por sobre la espalda, no lo tenía recogido. Un saco largo de piel que la cubría del viento azotador, le dirigió una mirada llena de paz, una sonrisa cautivante y apacible.

No quiso reconocer, que en cierta forma la joven tenía un atrayente inocente, como el de alguna de las musas de los mitos griegos. Una mirada serena y llena de tranquilidad, o eso podía llegar a incitarle a las demás personas, creyó, pero no a él.

-Noto que no eres una persona que suele, uhm, interiorizarse con los demás.

-No lo veo una necesidad.

-Pero es preferible la compañía, antes de estar solo.

-Quizás así sea para ti.

-¿No te gustaría tener algún amigo, por lo menos? ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

-¿Quién dijo que no los tengo?-preguntó defensivamente, no iba a discutir con una niñata.

-Me estás demostrando lo difícil que se te hace sociabilizar con los demás.

-¿Y qué pasa si es contigo con quien no quiero sociabilizar?-se acercó amenazadoramente, ya había colmado su paciencia. Discutir con inferiores no era su legado.

-¿Entonces por qué terminaste salvándome?

La muchachita no daba el brazo a torcer, Alberich estaba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, pero no armaría semejante escándalo solo por una infeliz. La poca confianza que comenzaba a tener con Hilda, obviamente falsa, no sería arruinada por esta niña.

-Porque era mi deber, recibiendo órdenes de mis superiores.

Ni siquiera él se creyó sus palabras, pero actuó demasiado bien.

-Está bien, señor Alberich. Pero usted está incordiándome con sus palabras tal vez poco pensadas para conmigo-sonrió-. No creo que el gran Odín se enfrasque en una persona fría de sentimientos como usted.

Se acabó, no iba a aceptar las ofensas de una desconocida, que además de todo, desagradecida por haberla salvado. Sentía hervir su sangre por dentro, ¡¿quién demonios se creía?! Si no hubiera tantos guardias de testigo la aniquilaría ahí mismo, no le importaba. Pero optó el camino fácil y decidió irse.

-Ten en cuenta que lo hice por ser mi deber, pero de no ser así hubiera dejado que aquellos lobos te devorasen enseguida-le clavó una mirada helada, y se giró para retirarse.

La joven no respondió, quizás por lo anonada que quedó por sus palabras, y fue mejor así. Alberich no volvió a mirar atrás, era algo que no le correspondía. No sintió nada más aparte del enojo por la falta de respeto, que así lo consideró. Caminó a paso rápido, costumbre de caballero, hacia el interior del castillo Valhalla. Sabía de antemano que esa sería la última vez que vería a esa insulsa mujer, y la indiferencia de la situación volvió a hacer mella en sus adentros.

Una vez más en su vida volvió a entrar a la biblioteca, otra vez la rutina, algo cíclico. Sabía de memoria qué contenía cada estante, había leído y culturizó su afamado cerebro gracias a esos libros viejísimos. Nunca creyó necesitar algún tutor para poder abarcar todo tipo de contenido. Su gran cerebro estaba siempre atento a las situaciones, a los años de experiencia, a las personalidades, a todo aquello que en su vida llegó a cruzarse. No tenía cómo fallar, siempre encontraba la respuesta a algo. No por algo, era considerado El Cerebro de Asgard.

Su mayor virtud siempre fue el poder encontrar solución a los problemas, la simple respuesta denotaba años de enseñanzas y experiencias, y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. No partía en él la fuerza física, pero podía lucirse con su magnífico cerebro.

Tomó otro libro jamás leído del estante, había suficientes como pasar una vida entera allí. Y el hecho de que los libros sean de antaño, escritos por famosos autores y de época antigua, lo hacía más interesante.

Mitologías. Sabía de derecho y de revés la historia nórdica, desde cada héroe enigmático de Asgard, criaturas espeluznantes dignas de admirar, valquirias listas en cada momento para cantar, las distintas familias afamadas de poder, y distintas leyendas y mitos siempre vigentes hasta la vida real.

La mitología griega le gustaba de igual intensidad. Pensó algún día si llegaría a tener el mismo poder del omnipotente y omnipresente dios Zeus, si llegaría a tener la misma intensidad de su rayo celestial y gozar infinitamente de las prioridades de los dioses divinos, en el monte Olimpo regocijar de un sin fin de halagos y miedo ante los demás. Los mortales ya no compartirían su mismo ambiente, se hallarían lejos, temerosos de la ira de su ser. Criaturas bestiales dispuestas a obedecer su mandado y traer ante sus pies el botín de muerte, destinadas a Hades en el averno después. Un sinfín de campos verdes, flores de infinidad de tamaños, colores, texturas y aromas inundando el lugar. Variados jacintos trágicos de Apolo, la fuente enigmática de la juventud de Afrodita, el río Europa haciendo presente el deseo de Zeus, las bellas y hermosas ninfas esperando algún deseo por parte de los dioses, y lo más importante; la ambición de poder, la sensación de tener no el mundo, sino el Universo completo ante tus pies. Cada ser, humano y partícula, teniendo miedo ante el poder de Alberich.

Pensó cuánto le costaría llegar, pero su cerebro estaba dispuesto a crear un sinfín de soluciones. Era un tipo capaz de engañar a los demás con facilidad, nunca nadie le creyó lo contrario. El chantaje era su preferencia. Llegó a pensar que él solo podría llegar a un poder como el de los dioses principales, era cuestión de esperar.

Lo que buscaba ahora era un descuido por parte de Hilda para por fin actuar, y quizás, solo quizás el tiempo esté muy cerca.

Llegada la noche se acostó y leyó una vez más, buscando entre libros viejos algo que se le esté pasando por alto entre las distintas historias y leyendas nórdicas, que sea de ayuda para gobernar. El hurto de la espada de Odín era perfecto, gozaría de su armadura y aquella arma haría todo. Pero los malditos zafiros, solo tenía uno de siete. Y si era un deber de cada guerrero mantenerlo por siempre. No se le hacía nada fácil, pero tampoco es que sea difícil.

Dejó el libro en la mesa de al lado, apagó las velas y se acostó, su cabeza imaginaba más a esta hora, a la madrugada. Parecía un universo lleno de estrellas y galaxias merodeando por dentro. Pensó qué tan fuertes serían otros guerreros, quizás más fuertes y más poderosos que él, pero no portaban su envidiable inteligencia y el futuro que le deparaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquellos que osaron de burlarse de él e insultarlo ahora temerían y orarían por su vida, Alberich no tenía problemas de matar a un ser cercano a él. Había asesinado antes, podría hacerlo sin más ahora. Si eso debía hacer para llegar al poder, entonces mataría con gracia.


End file.
